Harry J Potter and the Revelation of Magic
by ElvenLord and Keyblade Wielder
Summary: Following what seemed to be a strange feeling, Harry pockets his Hogwarts letter to read later. In doing so, he is able to be made aware of the existence of the magical world as well as learning of a rather unique professor at Hogwarts Institute for Magical Development and Mastery. Showcases a Hogwarts like you've never seen it before. Pairings T.B.D. heavy Alternate Universe.
1. Prologue

_I know its been a while since i've written anything serious, but I thought i'd give it another go. This is a Harry Potter fic and it falls heavily in the alternate universe category. More will be made apparent as I publish more chapters. Meanwhile as the disclaimer goes: All Harry Potter properities are owned respectively by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Inc. and Warner Bros. I claim no intent to make a profit for this story, this is purely for entertainment purposes and to get rid of an idea that has been working its way into my brain for a while._

**Prologue**

It came as a total shock to him as he first opened sorted through the post that morning. Who would have the gall to send him a letter. Not that he knew many people, but there was something very strange about this particular envelope, almost like a subliminal suggestion that he put it into the back pocket of his pants and hide it from his relatives. He'd open it later.

All this went through the mind of Master H.J. Potter, otherwise known as Harry to those who knew him, which was only a certain few, and that included his primary school teacher as well as his oaf of a cousin, his hog of an uncle and the crane that was his aunt.

True to form, he handed the post to his Uncle, who was reading the paper before heading off to work, glancing over at his aunt, he noticed that she was doing something strange with an old school uniform.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"You'll be heading off to Smeltings, along with Dudley here soon. Unfortunately, you'll have to wear his old primary school uniform since you won't be getting a new one."

Many times, he would take these comments and situations, like getting Dudley's old hand-me-downs, being denied the healthiest portion of dinner, and getting decent birthday and christmas presents, with a grain of salt, but the salt was already stinging an open wound that had been festering for the past ten years.

The past ten years had been nothing but a paultry excuse for an upbringing. Often he had wondered who he really was, aside from his name, and the fact that he wasn't the son of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. All the indicators of who he was were the initials and the last name that was on his baby blanket that he kept in that little cupboard under the stairs where he slept, H.J. Potter. Many people figured that the "H" stood for a common name like Harold, Henry, Hector, Hudson, and Hyatt to name a few. It was Vernon and Petunia, upon reading a letter from an unknown person that fateful night nigh on nine-and-a-half years ago, who knew that his name was Harry, and that he was an orphan, the son of Petunia's "freak" of a sister, Lily and her "freak of a husband, James.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley kept the true identity of Harry's parents a secret for the longest time, only telling him that they had died in a car wreck when he had mentioned dreaming about them, and seeing this sickly, pale green flash. When he had mentioned this, Harry had been ushered into his "bedroom" and told that he would remain there until he got the notion of the sickly, pale green flash out of his memory.

Harry had remained there for nigh on a week before he was allowed to leave for primary school, which started up the next day. He had gone in on a Sunday, and had been let out on a Sunday. Vernon and Petunia, knowing that the body needed to deal with waste after nutrition had withheld food purposely, apart from water, which they knew was essential for living and allowed him to only head to the bathroom under the supervision of Vernon, who made sure that "no funny business" went on during these excursions.

Harry had had to put up with this kind of life for nine years and he felt like there was no end to it. Knowing that his parents were dead on top of the anguish that he was put through at the hands of Vernon and Petunia, on top of the beatings that Dudley and his friends gave him, had forced Harry to grow up and mature well beyond his ten physical years.

Turning away from Petunia, he told Vernon, "I'll be tucked away in my cupboard where no one knows I exist."

Vernon, still engrossed in his paper, merely grunted acknowledgement and nodded his head in the direction of the cupboard. Dudley, for some reason, thought it strange that there was something sticking out of Harry's pants pocket, but when his program returned on the TV, he fixated his eyes on the screen and forgot what his cousin was doing.

Harry, now tucked into his cupboard, pulled out the letter and discovered it had been addressed precisely where he lived at Number 4 Privet Drive, the Cupboard-Under-the-Stairs.

Upon opening the envelope, which had a rather peculiar seal on it, he discovered another envelope inside this one as well as a letter. The letter read as follows:

_Dear Mr. H.J. Potter,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts Institute for Magical Development and Mastery. Enclosed within the second envelope is a letter directly from the headmaster of the institution as well as a book-list for first years starting their studies at our illustrious school. Also, please inform your relatives and/or guardians that you will need to be at King's Cross station in London on August 31 to board the Hogwarts Express. Also enclosed is the ticket for the train as well as directions to get into Platform 9 ¾. We look forward to having you attend our school._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall,_

_Transfiguration Instructor_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts Institute_

Harry re-read the letter three times, just to make sure that he was reading it right. He wondered what Hogwarts Institute for Magical Devleopment and Mastery was, but he soon would be finding out. He opened the second envelope and discovered three different sheets of parchment. He sorted through them, finding the enclosed letter from a Professor A.P.W.B. Dumbledore as well as the book list. Strangely enough, there was a third letter in there as well, this one coming from a Professor Skye Winderider. The book list detailed all the texts that would be needed for the upcoming school year as well as supplies for first year students, which included a class-two cauldron either coal black or pewter grey, dragon-hide gloves for a specific class called Herbology, and magical focusing device, described as either a monocored wand, a magical focusing gem that could be imbeded into a ring, pendant with a necklace or a quarter-staff.

Picking up the letter from Professor Dumbledore, Harry hoped to find some clarification as to where he would find all this stuff. He was not at all happy with the contents of the letter, which simply said.

_Dearest Harry,_

_It seems like only yesterday that I held you in my arms as I placed you on the stoop of Number 4 Privet Drive. I hope you have been enjoying these past nine years. I am looking forward to having you as a pupil at Hogwarts this upcoming year._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

So now he had someone to blame for these past nine years, this Dumbledore idiot. It wasn't until he read the second letter from the second envelope that he had a clearer understanding for what was going on with the book-list.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Allow me to introduce myself, albeit in a round-about way as I write this letter. I am Professor Skye Winderider. I am the NEWT level instructor for Defense Against the Dark Arts as well as the head of house for the Gryffindor Lions. I am correcting a rather egregious oversight on behalf of my boss, Professor Dumbledore as well as my fellow instructor, Professor McGonagall. You've probably read the letters that they have sent, the standard letter signed by Professor McGonagall is welcoming you to Hogwarts so that is self-explanatory, but it was Professor Dumbledore's job to clarify any possible confusion you may have had in regards to the book-list and the list of supplies. I am aware of your living conditions as well as the real reason why you are living there. The real reason is one which I will divulge at a later date, but to clarify on the book-list. All these items can be obtained from Diagon Alley. I will personally be visiting your place of residence as well as talking to your relatives in regards to your schooling. You can expect my visit within the next few days. I will also go over the differences between the magical foci used at our institution in person as it is too heavily detailed to put onto parchment._

_Also, on a side-note, should you head outside, you will find an owl waiting on the postbox at the end of the drive-way. The owl is waiting for your return correspondence, you can simply use the inside of the second envelope._

_Looking forward to an educational experience with you at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Skye Winderider_

_NEWT Instructor DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts)_

_Head of House Gryffindor_

_Mastery in Magical Combat, Defense, and Flying._

Harry always kept a pencil in his cupboard for his schoolwork and quickly scribbled a note to Professor Winderider.

_Prof. Winderider,_

_I am looking forward to meeting you and discussing Hogwarts, but I have a lot of questions and many of them, I think, won't fit into the space for this note. But the big questions that I have are what is Hogwarts and what is magic?_

_Harry J. Potter._

Harry finished the quick note and heard the rubbish bin being halled in front of his cupboard door.

"Its time to take out the rubbish!" barked Petunia.

Harry realized that his luck was beginning to change, if only for a small amount of time. Harry hauled his small frame out of the cupboard and took the rubbish pale out to the large cans waiting by the front stoop. He glanced at the post-box at the end of the driveway and, sure enough, he saw the owl.

He had seen a picture of this type of owl before. He thought it looked like a Great Horned Owl, but he wasn't certain. Anyway, after he took the large rubbish cans to the edge of the lawn for the sanitation workers to pick up the next day, he also pulled out the envelope from his pocket. He made to throw it away, at least that's what Petunia would've seen, but the Great Horned Owl flew away from the post-box and grabbed the envelope just as Harry would've released it into the rubbish cans.


	2. Chapter 1

_Many of you have probably read the prologue, so anyways here's chapter 1. Again as far as disclaimers go, refer to the author's notes in the prologue to view the detailed stuff, suffice to say, I own nothing, apart from original characters and the twists in the plot._

**Chapter 1**

_Welcome to the World of Magic_

Harry was startled by the owl snatching the envelope out of his hands, but he figured if the owl knew who and where the envelope was destined for, than who was he to question. He turned around to see Petunia standing in the doorway with a look of utter shock and bewilderment on her face. The very presence of the owl was enough for Petunia to figure out what had happened, but her hatred of everything her "freak" sister had in her life was outweighed by the fear that anyone maternal figure would feel if someone in their charge happened to have a close call with a Great Horned Owl flying close to his/her hand.

"Boy, you'd best get back in here!" barked Petunia with a little trepidation in her voice, but Harry didn't hear that. All he heard was a command, and he went back inside. Little did he know that when that Great Horned Owl arrived at its destination, his life would forever change.

Professor Skye Winderider was sitting in his office close to the Gryffindor tower, going over lesson plans for the sixth and seventh year students. Normally, he'd just leave the lesson planning to the last minute, but his superior, Minerva McGonagall, had "requested" he submit lesson plans for the upcoming term. He really hated devising a structured lesson plan, he normally just went by what his gut told him to instruct the students on. It was usually based on whatever book he had chosen for them to utilize as their main text for the year, but now with this new beginner level DADA professor coming, some nutter called Quirrel, he had to go back to the previous professor's lesson plans and devise his cirricula from what the OWL level students last year had learned.

"Why is it never this easy to keep a decent professor?!" he barked at the wall for no apparent reason. "Someone would think that a fully qualified defense instructor would want to keep the position, but not when the position's got a rumored curse on it."

Of all the NEWT level staff, Professor Winderider, or Skye, as he preferred to be called by both his colleagues and his mastery-level students, could've easily retained the post as main DADA professor for the better part of a decade before moving on, but he had been hired specifically for teaching the NEWT level students. He was one of five core subject NEWT level professors. His immediate colleagues were Professor Nakimura, a wizard of japanese descent who taught NEWT level charms, freeing Professor Flitwick up to handle his responsibilities as head of Ravenclaw House and beginner to OWL Charms instructor. There was Professor Jennifer Thundercloud, a spellcaster of American Indian descent who taught Herbology. Her brother, Hyatt Thundercloud, was the NEWT-level Potions instructor, but of late he had not been able to be on staff due to Professor Severus Snape being able to handle all seven years of Potions education. Hyatt currently worked as a Healer/Potions Master at St. Mungo's Hospital. Transfiguration was still handled by Professor McGonagall, but she also could at times be bogged down in her duties as deputy headmistress when Dumbledore was away at the ICW or dealing with the Wizengamot. One of the students who was studying for Mastery in Transfiguration simply went by the name Hudson. He was one of the few elven students who attended Hogwarts Institute, but his abilities in transfiguration were on par with those of James Potter, from what Professor McGonagall said.

Skye broke off of his recollections of his fellow staff members and decided to take a walk. There was only so much of the castle he could stand. While the castle itself permeated the air with magic, Skye was one of the few that found being inside a magical building detrimental to his health. Like Hudson, he was of elven descent, and while elven children were among the minority within the walls of Hogwarts, the number of elven children showing signs of magical cores was growing. Skye had opened up the doors to the magical realms of the faery so that any and all students who wished to attend the prestigious school for magic could do so. Many of the pureblood wizards who had previously governed the school, including one Lucius Malfoy, tried to hinder the advancement of Skye's proposal, but upon seeing the plethora of knowledge that the faery realms had to offer, an agreement was reached with the Ministry of Magic in London. Skye himself would have a seat among the Hogwarts staff as well as a seat representing his people on the Hogwarts board of governors. Also among the board of governors would sit the envoy of the faery realms as well as the envoy of the dwarf clans and those of the gnomes.

It had only been within the last few decades that the rise in other magical races allowed to wield wands or other magical foci had occurred, but with the coming of Tom Riddle, many of the faery realms recalled their students and the board of governors returned to the pureblood bigots that dominantly ran the British Magical society. Skye and Hudson had been some of the few who had chosen to remain and had fought against Tom in the first war under Dumbledore's guidance, but sadly, as Dumbledore got on in years, his sanity came into question many times among Skye's people, but they couldn't argue that the man could summon up a massive burst of power when he was angered or when he needed to.

Hudson had previously been known as Caranordir, but sadly had to drop the name when he chose to remain behind at Hogwarts to finish his studies. When Hogwarts had extended the level of education to Mastery level. One of the conditions of students returning to gain a mastery was that they had to at least take a couple years off to work and save up since earning a mastery would be on them and not their families. Hudson had earned enough as a Hit Wizard for the ministry during the first war that he had his expenses covered, and also being the equivalent of a GTA also gave him an added bonus as he studied for his mastery.

Skye's thoughts had taken him through the Hogwarts entrance hall and outside towards the village of Hogsmeade. While a quaint little village, it had always been a welcome respite from the torrential downpour of magic within the walls of Hogwarts.

Many of the shops were opened up for the staff to take a welcome break from lesson plans. Skye meandered through the Three Broomsticks tavern all the way to the Hog's Head, but nothing could allay this feeling that he needed to just get away from magic. Finally, as he left the village of Hogsmeade and settled on the banks of the Loch where Hogwarts was situated, he allowed his faery powers to extend and he felt the openings of the faery realms all around him. He would often do this to replenish his supply of faery magic in order to cope with the copious amounts of ambient magic in Hogwarts. It was in doing this that he saw his familiar return.

Like many of the spellcasters who staffed Hogwarts and many of the students who attended there. Skye had a familiar. His familiar was a Great Horned Owl named Shryke. Unlike the Great Horned Owls of the natural world. Shryke was of the Faery realms and as such was exceptionally unique among the owls at Hogwarts.

"Do you know how many times I've had to hide my ability to talk while in Surrey, Skye?" hooted Shryke.

"The only reason I volunteered you to deliver young Harry's letter was the fact that none of the other owls would go near Surrey due to Dumbledore redirecting Harry's mail all these years."

"Still, that was a mean trick you pulled, placing that very small compulsion charm on the outer envelope."

Shryke could talk, which was the only definitive feature that set him apart from natural owls. Shryke had chosen Skye as his partner-in-crime over two centuries before when Skye was walking among the Faery realms. Upon the bond being formed, Shryke, who had a rudimentary understanding of the common tongue used by all magical beings, soon found his vocabulary grew by leaps and bounds when he joined Skye at Hogwarts.

"The old cat had it right all those years ago, the Dursleys are the 'worst sort of muggles'."

"The old cat, as you so affectionally call her, happens to be my immediate superior and would not like it if you were to go talking about her behind her back, even if it was to agree with her."

"Well then, you should've done something. Oberon and Titania would've done something!" (1)

"But their Majesties have their hands full of trying to contain the rise of goblins in their realms. If it weren't for the goblins brokering a deal with the ministry of magic all those centuries ago, the goblins would've conquered the faery realms within the British Isles."

"Be that as it may," hooted Shryke. "What happened to young Harry should've been cause for us to intervene."

"I've done all I can do within my limitations, Shryke!" thundered Skye. Skye had forgotten that he was still connected to the faery realms and almost immediately withdrew his power before he caused a torential rainfall to flood the loch and breech the barriers protecting the faery realms from the natural world.

Shryke withstood Skye's onslaught of anger and returned the gaze with equal wrath. However, the owl eventually lost the staring contest and moved away from the tree upon which he had first alighted. Coming to Skye's outstretched arm, he indicated the envelope.

"He managed to write, and thankfully with a bit of my own power, he was able to have an excuse to send the note on its way so as not to disturb the Dursleys, though I think I felt Petunia's gaze on me as I took off with the note."

"She probably has deduced what was delivered and might re-think her treatment of Harry. One can only hope."

Skye took the envelope from Shryke's talon and proceeded to read Harry's quick note. He knew that he may have to make the trip tomorrow to Surrey himself, but that just meant that Harry would gain his footing back into the world that was his birthplace. If only James and Lily had survived that night to see their son placed with the people they didn't want him to be with, nor had Sirius flown off the handle at Pettigrew's betrayal. Perhaps Harry's upbringing would've been different, but of course, Dumbledore couldn't leave well enough alone, nor did he even follow up on Harry. It had all been Skye's responsibility and charge by Sirius to keep an eye on Harry.

"Well, let's get back to the dreaded castle and finish the lesson plans," said Skye as he finished his recollections.

"You go finish your lesson plans. I'm going hunting."

"Go do that, but don't expect to find anything worthy of your gizzard here."

Shryke's feathers rose in agitation before he disappeared.

"Leave it to him to travel sideways to find the best food when I've got a nice fat mouse for him back at the castle."

"I heard that, and I'll have that mouse for dessert!" came the disembodied voice of Shryke, only hearable by those of the Faery realms.

Skye shook his head at the antics they had displayed. After two centuries of being in each other's company, he figured they would be at the bashing heads, or at least bashing head to talon stage in their companionship. "At least I've got a visit to Harry's to look forward to tomorrow."

He returned to the castle via Hogsmeade and stopped by the Three Broomsticks to hangout with his fellow NEWT instructors.

It had been three days since the owl had snatched the letter. In the interim, Vernon had been told of the owl attack by Petunia, though she kept her suspicions of the owl's origin to herself. Vernon dismissed the owl attack as a random fluke and continued his reading of the evening edition. For two days, Harry had expected a visit from Professor Winderider, but so far nothing had come. Now, the morning of the third day, Harry was making breakfast for his relatives when there was a knock on the door. Harry hid his excitement behind his mask fairly well. It was Vernon who answered the door.

Vernon's first impression of the stranger standing on his front stoop was one of disgust. However, upon looking closely, he noticed that the stranger was very well dressed in a black suit and a tie. He had his blonde hair combed over to the side and he was clean-shaven, a mark of a very professional businessman.

"Is this the home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley?" inquired the stranger.

Vernon was a little uneasy, but he answered in the affirmative.

"Do you have one H.J. Potter in our care?"

Vernon paled, but considering that the businessman might make a good future contact for Grunnings, he ushered the gentleman inside. Vernon figured at least being truthful about his nephew being there might make for a good first impression should the businessman contact him for the posibility of buying drills from Grunnings.

"Boy, get out here!" called Vernon.

"Coming, Uncle Vernon."

Vernon turned back to the businessman. "Might I get your name, good sir?"

"I'm one of the faculty members at a school in Scotland. Young Harry here has been accepted to this particular school. I'm here to escort him to buy his school supplies."

"Well, at least we won't have to provide him supplies for Smeltings." said Vernon. He had been selective in his hearing of the businessman's statements.

It was when Harry entered the room that he was floored by what he saw. Harry looked at the stranger in front of him and almost fainted from the sheer amount of power registered in the individual. What Harry saw was a person sitting where Vernon was talking to, but phasing between a businessman and a very strange looking person, with pointed ears, silver-grey hair, eyes that looked ageless, and clothes that almost seemed to be made for combat.

Harry's eyesight was not betraying him, but he finally settled on the businessman as, unknown to him, his magical core recognized the reason for the businessman disguise.

"Ah, Master Harry." said the businessman. "I believe I sent you a letter via post about three days ago?"

Harry's eyes widened. This was Professor Skye Winderider, the professor from Hogwarts Institute for Magical Development and Mastery? What was he doing in a suit and tie, surely he'd look at least like Merlin from an animated movie that Dudley used to watch something having to deal with the old Arthurian legend.

"Professor Winderider?" queried Harry tentatively.

Professor Winderider responded. "Call me Skye while we're outside of school. When we're in school, I prefer Professor Skye."

Vernon was even more impressed, this businessman was actually a professor, maybe at a university somewhere and had offered to take Harry shopping for school supplies out of the goodness of his heart and the surplus of his pocket book.

"What do you teach, Skye?" asked Harry, though he could guess from the letter.

"I teach something similar to a self-defense and physical education classes."

"Your letter said you'd stop by to escort me to this place called . . ."

Here Skye held up his hand. "One thing at a time, Harry."

Harry was taken aback but from the look Skye gave him, it was better not to say anything.

Skye, meanwhile, had focused his attention on Vernon and Petunia Dursley, as well as the blimp of a child called Dudley. He knew he was about to tread some very dangerous ground, but he might as well come all out.

"I teach at a school in Scotland. A School for Magic and magical beings."

Vernon almost instantly began turning every shade of purple along the color spectrum, Petunia sighed in defeat and Dudley just stared at the screen of the telly.

"HE WILL NOT BE GOING TO THAT FREAK FEST OF A SCHOOL!" bellowed Vernon. Unfortunately, Petunia put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Vernon, think if it this way. We'll be rid of him for about ten months. The school is a boarding school."

Vernon's purple visage slowly turned back to normal as he weighed the pros and cons of having Harry attend the school. Many positive things, at least as far as he was concerned, outweighed the negatives and he slowly nodded. "But we'll not pay one pound for his education!"

"We've got that taken care of, Dursley." said Professor Skye. "Now, Harry, we'd best get going."

Harry slowly but surely made his way after Professor Skye, only to find that outside of the Dursley's house, he became the creature that Harry had first seen when he looked at Skye.

"Glad to be rid of that visage," said Skye to no one in particular.

"What, precisely, are you, Professor Skye?"

Skye turned to look at Harry. "Not here."

Harry was about to question why not here when he felt something strange happening to him. As he would later realize, it was some power bindings being lifted from Harry's core. But why he had power bindings remained a mystery.

"I see the latent Potter abilities have kicked in." said Skye. "Perhaps now we can get through an afternoon of supply shopping and not have to worry about any magical backlash."

"Magical backlash?"

"Tell you when we get there." said Skye and he proceeded to lead Harry towards what looked to be a dilapidated old auto, but upon inspection, Harry realized that the auto was in fact a high end Ferrari sports car.

"Figured we'd travel in style as far as getting to London."

Harry simply got into the car and rode in absolute silence as he and Professor Skye sped towards London.

"Now Harry, since we're away from prying ears, I'll answer any and all questions you have, starting with the one you asked earlier. To inform you as to what I am, I am an elf. Not the normal elves that you might associate with St. Nicholas, but one of the elves from the Faery realms. Like you, we are magical in our very nature, and there are many other magical creatures that exist in magical Britain."

Harry looked at Professor Skye as if he had sprouted a second head.

"I know it is strange to hear about a new and entirely different world that exists under the sight of the world you used to, but believe me. There is are realms that exist even beyond the borders of Magical Britain. I am of those realms, and you might encounter a few of my brethren at Hogwarts, but that aside, I seem to remember you asked me in your note as to what magic is and what's Hogwarts? Anyways, to answer your questions, magic exists all around us. It permeates the air and there are those with heightened awareness that makes them able to manipulate magic. These beings with the heightened awareness are often called wizards if they're male and witches if they're female, but I particularly don't like those labels. I prefer the term spellcasters. It is generic enough to encompass everything that happens when magic is utilized. You'll come to understand how magic is utilized within the halls of Hogwarts, which is a perfect segue way to your next question.

"Hogwarts Institute for Magical Development and Mastery is a school that teaches young spellcasters how to control their powers. Hogwarts is a very old school, dating back to roughly the early dark ages. It consists of four different main houses as well as two sub-houses which are reserved for, I think you could viablly compare them to graduate students at a mundane university. These students take advantage of the Mastery-level programs that are offered. Quite often, a Mastery is needed as a minimum degree level to teach at Hogwarts or to work in any reputable place of business or in our government's offices. Obviously with the Mastery-level courses and programs there are three tiers of education at Hogwarts. There is the beginner to intermediate level courses, and you are tested at the end of your fifth year, taking tests called O.W.L.s these stand for Ordinary Wizarding Levels, but I find that simply referring to them as OWLs works a lot better. Then you have the second tier of education, which happens during sixth and seventh years. The second tier is often referred to as the advance tier with tests happening toward the end of your seventh year. These tests are called the N.E.W.T.s or Nearly Exhaustive Wizarding Tests, but your going into first year so you don't have to worry about these tests for a while yet."

Harry felt as if his brain was about to overload from too much information, but he figured he'd listen to Professor Skye answering his questions, and speaking of questions. Harry pulled out his supply list and asked, "I see a lot of stuff that might be found in normal school supply stores in London. Just where exactly can we find this stuff?"

"The place, Harry, is called Diagon Alley. It is the hub of all things magical in Britain. You'll find many different stores there, including the only place where you'll get the books you need for school, as well as a place for getting the money you'd need in order to purchase said supplies. To get there we'll go through a pub called The Leaky Cauldron, though it isn't a pub, more of a magical equivalent to the a bed and breakfast, though you can get meals there at any time of the day. We should be arriving there right about . . . now!"

Harry felt as if his insides would come out of his mouth as Skye slammed on the breaks hard. The Ferrari skidded to a stop right outside a rather dingy and delapidated building, that upon further inspection, was a lot nicer than was made to believe.

"Now Harry, there may be some people that will try to talk to you and try to give stuff to you as well. I'll explain that when we take a break for lunch. We don't necessarily have to get all your shopping done before lunch. I know you're a growing boy and you need some decent food in you, you're all skin and bones, though I think that that's more to the treatment you've gotten at the hands of your 'caretakers' and I use that term in the loosest sense possible."

Harry just gaped at Professor Skye in disbelief. How could he possibly know of his homelife? The Dursleys had done everything they could to hide the fact that he existed within their own house. How could this professor know what he went through and not step in? Too many questions were running through the his head and he didn't know how to get them all out. Slowly the disbelief turned into a look of shock mixed with anger

"WHY?" barked Harry. "WHY? If you knew what I went through, then why didn't you step in to help? You could've saved me from that place?!"

Skye, knowing that this outburst was coming knelt in front of the diminiuative boy. "I knew because of what I am. Being of the Faery realms, we are more intuitive of the nature of children and magic in general. I couldn't do anything to help you because I was bound by an oath that I stupidly made to my boss at Hogwarts. He said I could have no interference with your formative years while you were living with the Dursley's. He did grant me a concession, though. He knew that I was charged by your parents to . . ."

"You knew my parents?!" interrupted Harry.

"I did, but I will tell you about them later. Headmaster Dumbledore granted me the concession that I be the one to help guide you back into the magical world of your birth, in accordance with your parents' wishes. There are other factors at play here, but you'd best leave those for me to worry about. Anyways, let's get you back into the magical world."

Professor Skye and Harry walked into The Leaky Cauldron and almost immediately Harry was struck by the stark difference that existed between the magical community and the mundane community. He noticed that women were wearing clothes that were almost out of fashion within the mundane community, and men were wearing outlandish outfits that didn't even fit with what men were to wear. The colors clashed fiercely and Harry found he couldn't focus entirely on the outfits for too long. He did notice that a few people were looking at him strangely, but when they noticed who was with him, they went back about their business.

"You will find that there are some perks to travelling with me," said Professor Skye. "I've got a little bit of a shady reputation in the magical world at large, and with said reputation comes a little amount of fear and a lot of respect. Many magical folk might talk about what I've done in regards to deeds done in magical history, but pay no attention to what is said within the confines of conversations between these busy-bodies. Whatever is reported within a school text book in regards to me, take it with a grain of salt and if you need to find out more information, come talk to me, okay?"

Harry nodded. By now, they had exited the establishment and were making their way to a rubbish heap that head a brick wall behind it.

"Harry, remember what I do to these bricks, because more than likely, you won't have me escorting you to get your school supplies every year."

Harry watched as Skye rapped three bricks with his knuckle, touched two bricks for the span of three seconds a piece, and palmed a potruding brick for five seconds. The bricks recognized the touch and the gateway to Diagon Alley opened.

"You will find that there are many different ways to open this entrance. Many times you will tap these bricks with your wand in the sequence that I have done, but it varies, depending on the magical foci you use."

"Magical Foci?" asked Harry.

"Magical Foci is what most spellcasters use to perform magical spells. The common focusing object you will find are the wands. These are made by Garrick Ollivander. He can describe more to you what a wand is. I personally use jewelry as my foci, but it takes more jewelry to focus my power as opposed to a wand. I can perform just as well with a wand as with jewelry, but jewelry is what I prefer as my foci. Here, look."

Skye held out his hand for Harry to look, and sure enough, there were three different rings, two on his left, and one on his right. "Actually, don't pay any attention to the ring on my left hand, that's my wedding band. The two rings that I want you to see are on my index fingers.."

Harry looked at the rings and was surprised at the other-worldliness that exuded from the rings. The rings themselves exuded a significant amount of power and pulsed as if they had an innate intelligence to them.

"These two rings are among many that my people made in the Faery realms. They are not as powerful as some of the other rings that were made, but are significantly less dangerous in comparison to the Three."

"The three what?"

"Never mind, that's something you don't need to know. Now let's see your list. School robes with the Hogwarts crest on them, black fabric for both genders, Navy blue for males and sky blue for females. Generic listing for the letters, seeing as the letters are drawn up via a magical template, saves on the amount of ink and quills used. We will find these at Madame Milkin's Robes for Every Occasion. That's just on the right over there. Flourish and Blotts is where you will find your books. There are several apothecaries around Diagon Alley. These shops supply you with your Potions ingredients, but if you ask me, some of the ingredients in first year potions should be provided by the school, and only after first year should a student provide their own ingredients."

Professor Skye described to Harry where all of his supplies could be found, and indicated the shops that held them. They made their way through the alley and arrived at a regal looking building.

"This, Harry, is Gringotts. All the currency used in Magical Britain can be found here, and the currency of the parent nation can also be exchanged here, which makes it easier for students that don't come from the magical world. These students used to be called Muggleborns, but that term is derogatory as it puts mundanes in a category that is significantly less than magicals. Sure there are differences between the two beings, but you will find that regardless of magical ability or not, Humans are simply that, humans. Some have heightened awareness for magic while others don't. As to why that is, there are many explanations, but I will tell you what I believe.

Millenia ago, magic permeated the very atmosphere itself and many humans were capable of using magic. Also back then, the Faery realms were not as seperated from the normal world as they are today. Many people mingled with the magical races of the Fae. Unions between the different races were not uncommon either, but for practical purposes, dwarves stuck to their own race to find a means to procreate. Gnomes and Goblins did as well, though they are fairly close in their ancestory. There were two different types of elves back then, there was the tribe of elves that wandered the forest and stuck to the wilds, and there were the elves that preferred to live alongside humans and learned their building technology and developed their own style of building. I am of the tribe that prefers the wilds to the urban setting, but that doesn't mean I can't exist within the urban setting, as you saw with my Ferrari. Yes, I can drive like normal humans can, it is part of how I blend in when I am making a visit to a magical child born to a mundane family. By the time that my people had errected barriers between the Faery realms and this world, magic was not as permeable in the atmosphere and it had begun to dissipate. Humans who had utilized the magic around them discovered the gift of magic in their children and their grand children."

"Professor, I think your rambling a bit."

Skye, surprised that Harry was able to stop him in mid-lecture, shook his head to clear it. "Sorry Harry. There is a millenia of information up in this old brain of mine. When I start talking about magical history and in particular how the Faery realms helped to shape magical society around the world, I tend to lose myself in the story."

By now, they were just outside the doors to Gringotts. Skye pushed the doors open and Harry caught his first glimpse of Goblins for the first time.

"Strange to see how far the Goblin Nation has fallen since the days of the Fae," mused Skye.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Nothing, just another trip into my memories."

Professor Skye and Harry walked up to one of the empty tellers. Harry, feeling a little nervous as to how to address the strange creature in front of him, looked up at Skye for help, but Skye was standing a little further back, a staff drawn as at least five armed goblins surrounded him.

"Teller Griphook, to what do I owe the pleasure of having five of the Goblin Nation's finest guards surrounding me?"

Griphook, the teller that Harry was in front of merely looked up with a grin that exposed the fangs in his mouth, making the smile almost feral, startling Harry. "When was the last time the guards had need to battle against you, oh champion of the Fae?"

"That would be the last time I was here. I seem to remember a girl about to start Hogwarts being scarred away from the magical world because you Goblins couldn't keep out of a fight with me. Now, I'm escorting Harry Potter here, as per his parents' wills and I suggest we keep it above board, otherwise, I will have to bind Harry's magic permanently, aside from the bindings that Dumbledore placed on him when he was year old."

Griphook, looked at the boy in front of him, and did a double-take. This child looked curiously like a young boy he had helped nigh on twenty years ago when his family first got him a position within the illustrious Goblin Bank. Griphook, aslo being aware of the contents of the Potters' wills called off the guards in the gutteral goblin tongue. The guards withdrew from Skye as he put his staff away. The guards muttered something in the same tongue, and then Skye responded in said tongue with what Harry thought was an insult, but upon hearing the barking laughter from all the goblins present and the respect they now showed Skye.

Skye approached Harry and spoke to Griphook in common. "We'd like to visit Harry's trust vault. I have the key right here, and I'll be giving it to Harry after he makes his withdrawl from the vault for his school supplies. Also, there is also a matter that I wish to take care of on behalf of Harry's godfather as well, but this can only be done in private. If there is a way that I can meet with Chief Ragnok to discuss it?"

Griphook, knowing full well what was the topic of said discussion, rung a bell and informed his aide to pass a message to Ragnok.

Harry, knowing full well what the term godfather meant looked at Professor Skye, as Griphook led them down to the carts that took them down into the bowels of the earth where the Gringotts vaults were held. "How come I have a godfather, and I'm not with him, if my parents are no longer alive?"

Skye merely shook his head. He didn't want to have this conversation in front of Griphook, but he knew that the time had come.

"Harry, there are two things you have to understand. You know the general rule of right and wrong, as best as you can understand it with what the Dursleys told you or what you learned in primary school?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, in the magical world there are those who utilize magic for evil purposes. You will find that at Hogwarts there are people who often associate the house of Slytherin with those who associate with evil magic. Magic is not evil, it is merely an energy that exists within the world. It is humans who twist it to evil purposes. There are some people that use magic as a means to subjugate people and put themselves above everyone else. I have known several people like that, and in recent years, there have been two different people that have been particularly vicious. I'm sure you remember hearing of World War II in primary school?"

Harry again nodded, but something struck him. "If your from the Faery realms, why would you know of World War II?"

"When the Faery Realms erected barriers between this world and thiers, I elected to remain behind. At that time, I had a family to care for and my liege lord knew above all else that I would not abandon my family due to my people leaving this world. Something I should've explained about my people is that we are long-lived. We are susceptible to death by the sword or by illness, but we remain unmarred by the effects of time on our bodies, unlike humans. I have remained in this world in many different guises for nigh on one millenia, but sometimes I also travel to the Faery realms and back, just to recharge what power I have, since my power is bound to the Faery realms. I know many of the wars that have been fought here in the British Isles as well as the two world wars of the 20th Century. That help you understand how I know of them."

Harry nodded, his query placated.

"Well, there was this particularly nasty piece of work known as Gellert Grindelwald. He rose to power shortly around the time that Hitler and Mussoulini made their claims to power in Italy and Germany. Grindelwald worked closely with Hitler as an advisor on all things arcane in nature, and guided his hands in regards to the ideas of a 'master race'. It was always Grindelwald's plan that once Hitler had established himself as co-ruler of Europe with Mussoulini, he would reveal the realm of magic to them in all its power and subjugate the whole of Europe within his grasp, but just like the Allies had their great leaders in the form of Churchill and Roosevelt, Magical Britain had Albus Dumbledore. At the time, he was a force to be reckoned with when he was roused in righteous fury, but since the end of the war in 1945, Dumbledore's been a little off-kilter, probably old age finally catching up with him, I don't know. Long story short, there is always a conflict existing within the magical world, regardless of country. This background information is crucial for you to understand why the events of October 31 happened."

Harry knew full well, having found the letter that was written all those years ago by Dumbledore and seeing the date, came to realize that October 31 was the night on which his parents had died. He'd always been told that they'd died in a car crash, but sadly, what Skye told him next shattered his belief, and made him all the more determined to quell the evil within the world of magic.

"There existed around the time that Grindelwald was in power a young man who attended Hogwarts, I don't know how his experiences at Hogwarts shaped his actions, but almost from the time of his fifth year, both Albus and I suspected something was seriously wrong with him. He graduated from Hogwarts and chose not to pursue a mastery in any field, instead choosing to work in a dead-end job as a clerk at a shop in Knockturn Alley. Just as Diagon Alley is the face of magical shopping, Knockturn Alley is the shady underworld that exists within magic, equivalent to the Black Market that exists around the world. It wasn't for another twelve years that he decided to make his move. It was roughly around the time that Hogwarts saw your parents attend that he made himself known on the stage, politically as well as publically. The majority of the pureblood human families flocked to his banner as he called for a return to the 'old ways' and to carry out the ideals of Slytherin in the approach to magical education. By this time, Hogwarts had seen many of the Faery realms students come and go, and still had an open door policy in regards to all beings magical. It was the political machinations of the Pureblood Elitists movement within the government that regulated the use of magical foci to humans and humans alone. Other magical beings were subjugated to harsh regulations and a manditory registration within the government, my own people included as well, at least those of us who remained behind in the centuries after the barriers went up, which was around the 1600s in regards to how you measure the flow of the years."

"Lord Skye," barked Griphook. "Could you please stop that long tale? You've been at it for nigh on an hour, and we've been sitting at Harry's vault for the better part of 10 minutes. You may have the respect of the Goblin Nation, Lord Skye, but time is money, and any time that I have to spend listening to you lecturing Harry about Tom Riddle's past, the more galleons I will withdraw from your vault to compensate me for overtime. Already, it is fairly late in the morning and if we don't get lunch, we in general, there won't be any energy to take young Harry shopping for his school supplies."

Skye, upon realizing that he had been talking Harry's ears off, zipped his mouth, quite literally and gestured for Griphook to take Harry to his vault. Skye handed Harry the vault's key and Harry and Griphook proceeded to procure the money for Harry's first year of school supplies, as well as a little extra for lunch.

"Due to the lateness of the time, might I suggest we take lunch here?" said Griphook.

Harry heard his stomach growling and looked at Skye with hope in his eyes. Skye merely nodded his head and unzipped his mouth. "Gah, I hate it when I have to do that."

"I think you like the sound of your own voice, Lord Skye." quipped Griphook.

"I do not have a Narcisstic complex when it comes to my voice!"

"You just record yourself saying completely random things and play them back and keep listening as to how you can make your own voice better."

"I do not!"

"You do, who do you think has the facilities for you to make these recordings, the goblins do, so I have the facts straight from the horse's mouth, so to speak."

"Chief Ragnok is not a horse!"

"I know that and you know that, but does the International Confederation of Wizards know that?"

"I don't like you right now!"

Harry wondered what this exchange was meant to bring about, but there was an obvious comaraderie between Professor Skye and Griphook that they could poke at each other in ways that Harry couldn't understand.

The three of them made their way up to a conference room where food awaited them. Obviously Griphook had contacted his fellow goblins and had requested lunch be provided. Harry sat down to the first decent meal he had had in nearly 9 ½ years.

Over lunch Skye continued his tale as to the now named Tom Riddle and how it related to the events of October 31. Skye informed Harry, with a few interjections from Griphook and Silverfang, who had joined Griphook for his lunch break, of the first war against Tom Riddle's Pureblood Elitists.

If there was one thing that Skye and the Goblins made clear it was the lack of oversight and commitment to hard decisions that the government within the magical world made during the war. Dumbledore has led the "forces of Light" in the war against Grindelwald and many people looked to him to lead against Tom Riddle's forces, once they made their true agenda known. The true agenda had been revealed in such a way that nearly all of the other Faery realms that had students in Hogwarts pulled their students out of fear. Tom Riddle's first move had been to target families of the magical children born to mundane families. With attacks escalating around Magical Britain, many wondered why Dumbledore wasn't being more of a hard-liner as he had been in the war against Grindelwald. Skye postulated that it was due to the commitment from the International Confederation of Wizards to the Grindelwald War that had made Dumbledore a hard-liner. Both Griphook and Silverfang had their own ideas, but spoke to each other in the goblin tongue.

Harry, in the meantime had fallen aleep after such a magnificent meal. It wasn't until he heard the names of his parents being mentioned in the conversation between Professor Skye and Ragnok, who was now present at the table, choosing this time to have the conference with Skye in regards to Harry's godfather.

"James and Lily Potter made it clear that Harry was to live with Sirius in their wills, not the Dursleys! I also was charged by Sirius to take care of Harry should anything happen at the Dursleys that revealed abuse of any kind."

"I know what the wills say, but James and Lily were too trusting of Dumbledore to take care of the legal ramifications of their wills that they filed them with the Ministry and not with Gringotts. Had they filed with us, we would've ensured that they were not sealed and that Dumbledore didn't have any access to the Potter fortune. As it is, the wills are sealed until Harry attains his majority in both the magical and mundane world. Magical majority is still seventeen, correct?" asked Ragnok.

Skye nodded in the affirmative. "The mundane's age of majority is eighteen in some places of the world, and twenty-one in other places."

"Chief Ragnok, Lord Skye, it seems that young Harry has awoken." said Silverfang.

Skye and Ragnok looked at each other, and in a quick conference in the goblin language, they agreed to postpone any further discussion on the part of Harry's godfather.

"Sorry Harry, thought you could use a decent nap. Didn't realize that I'd talked you to sleep until I saw you had drifted off."

"No harm done, Professor Skye," said Harry. "In fact, I kinda needed it, after all that information. Also, you never did tell me what happened the night of October 31."

"Tom Riddle himself headed to your parents' house in Godric's Hollow. Well, more specifically, it was a cottage that Dumbledore offered for your family to use while they were in hiding. The reason they went into hiding is due to a prophecy that was made concerning the fall of the Dark Lord, by now that was what Tom was. He had fashioned a name for himself, calling himself Lord Voldemort. Were I to say the name in the Leaky Cauldron or in any of the shops in Diagon Alley, many people would flinch, or even shudder in fear. Here in Gringotts, the goblins and I know that he is merely a man known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, son of a mundane named Tom Riddle Sr. and a squib named Merope Gaunt. A squib is a person born to a magical family that has no amount of magic whatsoever. Mostly it is due to the amount of inbreeding that occurs within the pureblood families. It is magic's solution to inbreeding. If the families are concerned about magic being in the family and intermarry within the family, the blood becomes so thin that even in the mundane world, birth defects exist. Within the magical world, families that have gone to squib have virtually no ability to manipulate the magical streams around them. In fact, Lord Voldemort means Flight from Death, and it is merely an anagram of his full name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. That night, he attacked your parents house in hopes that he would eliminate the one who was a threat to his very existence. In the magical world, Harry, you are somewhat of a celebrity. You're the only person who has ever lived to tell the tale of surviving a killing curse, but sadly, you yourself did not come out of the confrontation unscathed."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry in fear.

"Many of the masses believe that Voldemort was vanquished that night, but those of us who have ties to the Faery realms, goblins included, feel his power is still in existence. He is wraith, a shadow of his former existence. As such, he may be diminished, but he is still very much a threat. Even now, I can sense his presence within these very halls."

The goblins, immediately were put on alert, but Skye held up his hands. "Not the form of the wraith, something . . ." Skye paused, and then paled as something he had not realized came flooding into his consciousness. "HE DID NOT!" he roared in shock.

"What?!" queried Ragnok. "What did Voldemort 'not do?'"

"A magic most evil that it should not be done. He committed the foulest of deeds to accomplish this deed."

Ragnok, almost instinctively knew what Professor Skye was getting at. He lifted his massive girth off of the chair and let loose a mighty bellow. The very foundations of the bank shook and deep within the high security vaults, just past a dragon, a cup with the Hufflepuff badger emblazoned on it disappeared from the vault and arrived on the table, along with a diary.

Harry looked at these harmless objects on the table, but suddenly seemed very aware of something not entirely right with them.

"Harry, close your eyes, you do not want to see what's going to happen next!" ordered Professor Skye.

Harry did so and was glad he did. Almost immediately, he felt that there was an explosion within magic. The goblins who didn't have the training to deal with such powerful magics also closed their eyes and fell on the ground. Only Ragnok was witness to Skye in his full wrath.

Ragnok would never describe what he saw within the halls that day. It would be a secret he would take to his grave, however, what he did see he would replay over in his mind for years to come and still wondered how Skye could've done it.

What Skye did was remove any barrier from his power and unleashed the wrath of the Fae wilds. He concentrated the whole of his fury on the objects in front of him. He materialized the staff that had appeared before the trip to Harry's trust vault. He brought it down on the floor and commanded in a voice that could only be described as the roaring of waterfalls combined with the peels of thunder on the American Prairies.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, for the crimes of murder, magic itself finds you guilty. Your soul's time has come." Skye cried this in a language that many people would never hear after this day.

Deep in the recesses of Hogwarts, in a room filled with clutter, a tiara filled with power as it tried to resist the call from the language of magic and judgment, but sadly it was for naught. The tiara flared with power of the Fae wilds and the evil within there burst forth, causing a black substance to appear. In Number 12 Grimmauld Place, a locket hissed open and the black substance blasted through the wards, startling a lone house-elf who was talking to the painting of his mistress. Said house elf would go and investigate the disturbance, only to discover that his mission from his departed master was now fulfilled.

At the ruins of the Gaunt cabin in Little Haggleton, the floor boards erupted as a ring containing a black stone broke apart as the black substance flew through the air and landed morphed with the other two that were flying towards Gringotts.

As the three segments of the soul joined together, deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts, Professor Quirrel suddenly stood up in pale fright. The only other professor near him was Professor Snape, who recognized the tell-tale hiss of his former master. Professor Snape looked back and saw that Hudson, Professor McGonagall's Teaching Assistant was chanting in the language of the Fae Wilds, as was Professor Nakimura in his native Japanese as well as the Thundercloud siblings in the language of their Native Tribe from America. The power lent itself to the power that Hogwarts itself was exuding in ripping this abomination from its halls. The wraith that was Tom Riddle now appeared to the rest of the professors who had sensed that Hogwarts had erupted in magic in defense of itself. Dumbledore, upon recognizing the power of Tom Riddle, immediately began to wonder what was happening, but seeing that Hudson was chanting in the language of the Fae wilds figured that his old friend Professor Skye Winderider had something to do with this.

The wraith was ripped from Professor Quirrel's body, instantly killing the man, and flew through the wards. Tom Riddle recognized the soul fragments as they joined with his wraithlike body. Tom knew that when Skye Winderider was roused in anger, judgment was sure to follow. He had seen that power once before when he had witnessed Skye's power saving that filthy mudblood Myrtle all those years ago. Skye had instinctively knew the monster that had erupted from the pipes in the girl's washroom. He had erected a window that only allowed the monster's gaze to only petrify the girl as opposed to kill her.

It had been Skye that had pushed for Tom's expulsion all those years ago, but if Tom owed one thing to Dumbledore, despite the fact that he feared him for his power, it was that Dumbledore had felt that Tom had needed a second chance. By then, the damage was done, and Skye had it out for Tom for the remainder of the year, but as a good educator does, he put personal grudges aside and continued Tom's education through the end of NEWT testing. Now it seemed that Skye knew what he had done, and there was little he could do now. Professor Skye Winderider was not called the Champion of the Magical Races for nothing. He had the power to bind anyone willing to delay death and to send them onward. This was the real reason Tom truly feared Skye. Tom had known Skye might figure out what he had done, and now Skye was calling a reckoning.

Tom slammed into the remainder of his soul pieces in a conference room in Gringotts of all places. It was then that he recognized the young boy that was prophecied to be his downfall. He smiled as he would have a chance to remove any chance of the prophecy, but then he felt the final piece of himself rip from the boy's forehead, right where a scar appeared to be. The cup and the diary, which Tom immediately recognized as his old one from his school days burst apart and the last pieces of his soul rejoined with his wraithlike body. Harry had fallen unconscious from the ripping of the soul-piece from his forehead.

Tom materialized in front of Skye, who looked at him with pure righteous fury in his eyes.

"Tom, it is high time you move on. You have been bound to this world too long. You have been found guilty by magic for the crimes of murder, political extortion, and treason against the magical government. You are hereby sentenced to ride the River Styx until you come to the final gate and you are hereby commanded to pass through the final gate and join the final journey!"

Tom's true fears were realized. His body faded from existence and he felt himself fall victim to the pull of the River Styx and left on his final journey, never to be heard from in this world again.

Skye pulled his power back into himself and looked at Ragnok with exhaustion in his eyes.

"Wake me up tomorrow! Harry might not be able to get his school supplies today after all."

With that said, Skye collapsed in an unconscious heap. Ragnok bellowed for goblin healers to come and give Harry and Skye a once over and also to provide them with places to sleep.

Within the Feary Realms, Oberon and Titania smiled as the one threat to their son was now dealt with. They would leave the other adjustments to Skye, since it was in his capable hands that their son would learn to use his power to his fullest extent and someday join them.

_Wow, this is a long first chapter. In writing it, the chapter seemed to take on a life of its own and now we see Voldemort taken care of even before Harry sets foot in Hogwarts. I have my reasons for this, firstly, I have my own plans for a villian for the story and as you can plainly tell Skye is fairly over-powered, so I figured that he could take Voldemort on and simply send him on his way. His power to bind souls and tell them to move on is a little plot device taken from Garth Nix's **Abhorsen** Trilogy, but Skye will never use this power again. Now as to the Oberon and Titania reference, all credit to those names goes to the Bard himself, William Shakespeare. Read **A Mid-Summer Night's Dream **to understand where they come from. Now, don't count on the other chapters being this long, mostly due to oving the story ahead, as the next chapter will focus on Harry getting his school supplies as well as being made aware of the changes now that Voldemort is now truly gone. How will this affect his time at Hogwarts as a first year? Wait and see._


End file.
